Some robots are restricted to control and/or modification by authorized users. For example, some industrial robots may be modified only by authorized users who provide their authorization via a separate computing device in communication with the industrial robot. Also, for instance, some robots may be activated in response to authorization of a user via a fingerprint sensor. However, these and/or other techniques may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, some techniques may not enable a user to be authorized for one or more functionalities of a robot based on the user physically contacting and/or physically manipulating the robot.
Separately, some robots may enable physical manipulation of one or more components of the robot by a human. For example, some robots may enable a user to physically manipulate the robot during a “training mode” of the robot, to enable the robot to learn a path and/or one or more aspects of a task based on the physical manipulation. However, these and/or other techniques may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, robots that enable physical manipulation of the robot may not adapt one or more physical control parameters for a robot based on preferences of a user, such as preferences associated with an authorized user and/or preferences dictated by an active user providing commands via one or more user interface input devices associated with the robot.
Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of these and/or other techniques may be presented.